


Running Down the Clock

by pinkladypoison



Series: Have Mercy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex while on the job, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering, i'm so glad there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladypoison/pseuds/pinkladypoison
Summary: Mercy and Tracer are on assignment, tracking down a Talon agent. But they are nowhere to be found, and all that's left to do is wait. It's a long and cold night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some nebulous time post-Recall in current canon time. This is part of an on-going series I'm working on that explores quite a few of the emotional and sexual relationships that Angela Ziegler has with the rest of Overwatch (as well as Talon members.)
> 
> *getriebeknirscherer is literally "gear grinder" (or an approximation thereof) and is a made-up drink similar to a boilermaker with a good German beer and a shot of pure grain alcohol. Reinhardt drinking three of these would probably render most other men blackout drunk.

A light snow had begun to fall quietly all around the bombed out buildings of the square in [redacted], where the strike team had been ordered to track down a high profile Talon agent. Angela didn't mind the muffled silence so much; the yawn of winter weather was comforting, even when waiting inside of an empty building. All that could be heard was her mellow pulse and the vague thrum of Lena’s chronometer behind her.

It could be hours or even days before their target showed their face and that was fine. The medic’s focus was laser-sharp, able to wait out any downtime patiently and with a smile on her face. However, Lena was not as persevering - she wasn’t used to sitting still, her fidgeting hands and nervous right leg attested to a need of always going forward.

“Not the sort of thing I’m good at doing, innit?” She cocked her trademark grin at Angela, it fading as she chewed at her thumbnail with her teeth.

“In your favor, it is very dull. We have no idea when this agent will make his grand appearance. So all we can do is wait.”

Angela’s finger absently stroked the curve of her comm device sitting on the ledge of the window.

The snow fell as it did, for hours, drifting up against the wreckage of the town, melting hard edges of the brutalist architecture. Nightfall came with the storm clearing, the moon clear and cold, shadows etched into the blue-white terrain. It was bitterly cold and both of the women shivered inside, their breath pluming up around them as they played a vigorous match of gin rummy with cards that Lena had stashed inside of her kit. A tiny LED stick sat on the crook of the doctor’s knee to illuminate the cards and provided the only light in the space other than Lena’s chronometer. Anything more and their position could be given away but it was a morale-booster, if they had each other to talk to.

“Little odd we haven’t heard anything yet.” Lena’s face swam with a teal glow as she fiddled with her comm device to make sure it was still working properly.

Angela rubbed one of her queens against her cheek in thought, more focused on the game than the apparent silence from the other members in their strike team. “Perhaps the enemy is just as cold and bored as we are at least.”

“True, eh. It’s nights like these though that make sleep seem a bit more appealing.”

Mercy knitted her eyebrows together, remembering that that Tracer almost never slept. Whether it was her persistent energy, or being haunted by untethering from the timestream, Angela knew how terrifying it would be surrendering to something so still and vulnerable. On the worst nights of her time healing others, working to exhaustion helped her outrun the things she didn’t want to encounter in the dark.

“Yes, a few hours of rest might do us some good. No use chasing someone down on no sleep.” Lena laughed as Angela’s voice slipped into her cheerful caretaker cadence, soothing and warm. It sounded like sunshine and honeyed tea.

* * *

  
Blades of moonlight fell through the window as the night wore on, Angela dozing inside of her padded sleeping bag next to Lena’s. Her mind drifted, a tiny boat on the waves, in and out of dreaming and wakefulness. The snow had begun to fall again, only visible when the tiny flecks of ice hit the window gently. It reminded her of a night, a year ago, in Stuttgart. There were tiny lights hanging along the top of the bar window and some of the team had gotten together to talk about the old days, this was before they had all been recalled.

Reinhardt had been talking about something particularly hilarious, his stentorian voice booming, aided by the three _getriebeknirscherer*_  he had already drunk. Angela sipped her single pilsner slowly, listening intently and grinning. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught just a quick shift of movement, suddenly Lena was standing very close to her.

“Hey loves! Just flew in to see everyone!” She already somehow had a glass mug of beer that was about as large as her head and trying to hug everyone in the group. It was always out of politeness that Tracer joined them for rounds of drinks; much like sleeping, drinking and temporal instability seemed like a bad combination.

Lena was driven on pure enthusiasm, but it caught her by surprise when her back was pressed against the wall in the dark hotel room, the younger woman nibbling her neck, giggling with her mouth pressed against the skin. Blades of colored light came across the floral rug from the neon signs outside. Angela had invited her back to the room for a coffee but instead they started fervently kissing each other the moment their shoes had been kicked off at the door.

It was surprising. She had never felt herself letting on anything more than a congenial friendship with Lena but couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t attracted, especially when Lena’s fingers were giddily tracing patterns against Angela’s panties as they made out on the bed. She found herself gasping in spite of herself a few moments later, with the pilot’s lanky frame between her legs.

She would never admit this to anyone, as Dr. Ziegler simply did not kiss and tell, but no matter what what the other woman’s mouth was doing, it was always bent into a grin.

“Angela...”

“Mmmmwha---?”

The doctor rose out of sleep, she couldn’t tell if it was moments or hours later, but the moon was still in the sky, and it was still cold. Lena was standing over her, her blanket draped over her shoulders.

“I’m cold, can I sleep with you?”

Despite being drowsy, Angela sized up the situation. She knew that despite having the physique of a greyhound, that Lena generated enough heat to keep several beds warm. The doctor gazed up to the faint light on the other woman’s face, trying to read intentions. Her closest leg was bent at the knee, her face quietly smiling instead of pitiful.

How much sleep do I need to function? It was a routine question Dr. Ziegler asked herself, right before she made terrible choices late at night, whether it was researching or undoing her blouse in someone’s room.

Very little, as it would always turn out.

“Sure, liebling.” Angela unzipped the high-tech sleeping bag and rolled over onto her side to let Lena in, zipping them both in, their faces very close in the dim light. The other woman traced a line down Angela’s face, drawing her into a kiss, despite being fractions of an inch apart.

“I knew you weren’t cold.”  
“Of course not, you’ve slept next to me before.” Lena’s voice was softer and whisper quiet; it made her accent less jovial and more alluring. It didn’t help that her hands were already under Angela’s shirt, her strangely warm fingers teasing her nipples.

Angela pressed closer to Lena, one of her hands tracing a line down her ass, which was taut and cute beyond belief and she always found it catching her eye.

“I---...”  
“Sssh, doctor.”

Lena’s hands had made it down Angela’s body and inside her pants, not so much rushed as just very insistent. Her body felt that electrical snap with the anticipation right before the fingers grazed her lips. Angela took in a breath and Lena pressed in for a kiss again, stroking her pussy gently. Everything felt so good, especially when it let her slip away from this empty, cold room and focus on heat of the other woman’s body, the tiny buffets of touch as her hand roamed the length of her sex. She could die like this, happily, eagerly.  
“You were always so soft, Angela.”  
She felt herself almost laughing in the dark, tickled.

The two curled into each other, Lena now slowly stroking beautiful circles Angela’s clit, dipping her fingers inside to catch the wetness, her fingers slick and glorious. By now, the doctor was just as hungry for the younger woman’s body, but being pampered was always her secret, selfish desire. Despite a perennial need for control, surrendering to a younger, desperate enthusiasm titillated her.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Angela?”  
Would she dream of saying no, she thought, their legs tangled together like strands of grass, pushed by the wind.

“Yes” was all that she could muster as Lena pulled one of Angela’s legs up her hips, pushing her pants down enough to comfortably move. Two fingers curled inside her, Lena’s breath hot on her neck as she giggled, sliding them in and out, her thumb sliding against the clit. It was divine, it was perfect, practiced and measured. Angela closed her eyes, rocking her hips into Lena’s hand.

It was always so funny, Angela thought, that she could feel her pulse all throughout her body, between her legs. She hitched her leg up higher on Lena’s hip, her face buried in the trademark fluff that smelled faintly of green apple shampoo and cold air. She could feel how close she was already, Lena’s fingers working into her faster now, deeper. Her breath was ragged as she whispered more, begging for another finger or two to satiate her. A smile mischievously appeared in the dark as Lena slid all four fingers inside of Angela.

“Not so cold---ah-ah-are you now…” She could barely form words and they came pressed in dry whispers.  
“I think you know precisely how warm I am, love”

Angela arched her back, her noises being muffled by Lena’s hand over her lips. Her legs shook as she felt herself cum a moment later, the joyous spasming, threatening to never let the other woman’s fingers go. Lena softly kissed her face as she laid there, her pussy glorious, undulating deep inside. Slowly, her leg uncrooked, stiff and Angela laughed as they untangled a bit, Lena slowly and carefully relaxing her hand. Both of them laid there, their breath still visible as it plumed from the sleeping bag, their clothes disheveled.

“Do you think I’m unprofessional?” Lena wondered after a moment or two.  
“Mmm. Why would I think that?” A finger traced her jawline.  
“Because I fucked you in a sleeping bag while we’re on a mission.”  
“Like that’s a first for either of us.”

Both of them laughed very quietly in the darkness.

“We should get some sleep, a little, right?”  
“Maybe.”  
Angela rolled back onto her side and propped her head up on her arm, looking at Lena for a moment.  
“I’ll have to tire you out first though.”  
“Doctor, I’m very energ---”

Lena shut up very quickly after that.

The snow resumed falling in the village, and no one heard the gasping at all.


End file.
